A Lonely Existence
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: Morgan and Reid spend some downtime watching TV and Morgan's just a little bit confused so Reid explains it to him. Again. Light fluffy moment between lovers. Morgan/Reid. Oneshot.


**Title: **A Lonely Existence

**Rating: **K+

**Pairings: **light Morgan/Reid

**Warnings: **Nerds being nerds :P

**A/N: **This is dedicated to you Laura. I never would've written this one if it weren't for you, so I hope you enjoy it!

And as for the rest of you readers, forgive me, for I am nerd LOL. Hope you enjoy it, this is pretty much just me being a nerd and letting my nerdy-ness roam free.

Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>A Lonely Existence<strong>

* * *

><p>Reid blinked tiredly and scooted closer to the older FBI agent on the couch next to him, letting his head fall on his shoulder as they watched TV together. Morgan smiled lightly and wrapped an arm around his lover, keeping his focus on the screen until the show broke for a commercial.<p>

After a brief pause, Morgan frowned, "So… explain this to me again…"

Reid let out a heavy sigh and sat up, making a face at Derek and raising his brows. "Really? Again? Four times wasn't enough?"

Morgan sighed, "No, I think I got it, but…" he glanced toward the TV again, making a face. "I'm lost." He finally admitted, "C'mon, Pretty Boy, just explain it to me one more time."

Reid pressed his lips together and shook his head, speaking slowly. "Okay… one more time," he agreed, nodding and taking a deep breath. "He's an alien."

Morgan nodded slowly and waited and Reid's lips twitched slightly.

"From another planet,"

Morgan narrowed his eyes, "I got that part, Spencer, I'm not _that _lost."

Reid grinned for a moment before continuing, "He's a Time Lord,"

"Right, and he travels around in that wooden box –"

"It's not a _wooden box_," Reid scoffed, making a face at his lover, "It's his spaceship, the TARDIS."

Morgan sighed and pressed his lips together, "And his spaceship is a wooden phone booth,"

"No," Reid shook his head, looking slightly annoyed, "It's a 1960s Police Box, and technically, it only _looks _like one because the TARDIS's cloaking mechanism malfunctioned and got stuck there."

"And he never fixed it," Morgan raised a brow questioningly and Reid narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Do you want me to explain or not?" he asked.

Morgan smiled, "Sorry, please continue before my brain melts,"

Reid rolled his eyes, "He's a Time Lord," he repeated, "And he travels through space and time in the TARDIS; because he's essentially immortal, his companions change every so often and –"

"I don't get that," Morgan interrupted with a frown. "How can he be 'essentially immortal'?"

"He _can _die, but he's over 900 years old and the Time Lords can regenerate themselves to sort of… cheat death," Reid explained, "Which is why there have been 11 doctors total since the show started in the late 1960s."

"So… he pretty much doesn't die and is basically all alone in the world,"

Reid nodded, "In the entire universe really… That's why he has companions. So he's not always alone."

Morgan nodded slowly, thinking. "It'd get pretty lonely, wouldn't it? Traveling around in a phone boo- TARDIS with no one to talk to or laugh with or hug… or love…"

Reid smiled slightly and slid back into Morgan's hold, wrapping his arms around his waist, "It would," he agreed.

Morgan still looked thoughtful as he gazed down at the younger man, "Would you do it?"

"Do what?"

"If the Doctor were real… and he asked you to go with him… would you?" he posed the question lightly, but there was a serious undercurrent in his voice that made Reid look up and meet his eyes.

He was quiet for a moment before he tightened his grip around Morgan's waist and leaned his head against his shoulder again, "Only if you could come too,"

Morgan beamed brightly and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of Reid's head. "I love you, Spencer,"

Reid smiled contentedly, "Love you too… Now shush, it's back on."

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **Aw… that was sweet and slightly nerdy and fluffy and… so unlike me. But I couldn't help it. It simply had to be written. Now perhaps the writers of CM can read this and include this as a scene in an episode sometime soon LOL

If only…

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think!

Don't forget to review!


End file.
